Does it Make Sense?
by teayunmin
Summary: Anggap saja ini sequel dari Does it Make Sense / Jungkook merona, ia tersenyum manis. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Taehyung yang kencang dan debaran jantungnya sendiri yang tak kalah kencang. / New Bad Summary / BTS Fanfiction / TaeKook for Chap.2 / R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

_**Does it Make Sense?**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Length: 1 – Oneshoot – Complete

Pair: Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook / TaeKook _slight _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / MinYoon _slight _Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi / TaeYoon

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi, etc.

**Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

**It's BTS FANFICTION. Park Jimin MENTIONED!**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook tidak yakin pada apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Min Yoongi adalah kekasih Kim Taehyung; _namja_ yang diam-diam disukainya. Tapi, apa yang Yoongi lakukan bersama Park Jimin, teman sekelas Taehyung?

Tidak. Itu hanya perasaannya saja...

.

.

.

Hari ini, seperti biasa Jungkook kembali menjadi _stalker_ pada kakak tingkatnya Kim Taehyung. Mengamati apa saja yang Taehyung lakukan setiap harinya sampai-sampai ia menghafal semua rutinitas Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya saat melihat Taehyung yang bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya yang merupakan _sunbae_ mereka juga. Jungkook bahkan sudah mengetahui ini akan terjadi, jadi ia sudah menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya walau tetap saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

.

Saat Jungkook pernah melihat Jimin yang merupakan teman sekelas Taehyung sedang berduaan dengan Yoongi, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres tapi ia menghilangkan firasat buruk itu jauh-jauh. Ia tahu dan sangat tahu perasaan Taehyung pada Yoongi. Ia tak ingin menjadi _sok_ tahu dan menyakiti perasaan _sunbae_ kesayangannya itu.

Namun, Jungkook bukan hanya pernah melihat itu sekali, bahkan sudah 3 kali dengan hari ini. Jungkook kembali tanpa sengaja melihat Yoongi dan Jimin berduaan, tanpa Taehyung. Biasanya mereka akan jalan bertiga saat istirahat atau pulang kuliah. Namun dari cara jalan mereka bertiga saja ada yang aneh.

Taehyung akan berjalan di sisi kanan Yoongi dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi, dan Jimin akan berdiri di sisi kiri Yoongi dan merangkul pundak Yoongi. Awalnya memang biasa saja, namun lama-kelamaan itu terasa aneh saat Yoongi dan Jimin hanya jalan berdua dan Jimin merangkulnya dipundak lalu tangan Yoongi menyelip dipinggangnya.

Jangan tanya mengapa Jungkook mengetahui itu semua, dia adalah _stalker_ terbesar Taehyung. Jadi wajar saja...

Namun Jungkook masih diam saja. Sampai suatu hari, ia kembali tanpa sengaja melihat Jimin dan Yoongi berciuman. Jungkook bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan bertekad akan mendekati Taehyung, berharap agar ia bisa sedikit menutup luka Taehyung jika suatu saat nanti Yoongi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah berusaha mendekati Taehyung, dan Taehyung adalah pribadi yang terbuka, jadi ia mudah untuk ikut masuk ke dalam hidup Taehyung. Bahkan ia ada saat Taehyung dan Yoongi duduk bersama di kantin. Ia tahu ini salah, namun niat Jungkook baik, jadilah ia terus melakukannya.

Hingga Jungkook merasa cukup, ia akhirnya mengatakan tentang apa yang terjadi antara Yoongi dan Jimin. Ia sudah siap menerima resiko apa saja yang akan Taehyung lakukan padanya, namun saat itu Taehyung hanya terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan surai gelap Jungkook, dan berkata;

"_Aku tahu kau menyukaiku."_

Saat itu walaupun Jungkook bersemu merah, ia membeku menatap senyuman Taehyung. Ia bisa melihat kilatan sedih bercampur marah di tatapan mata Taehyung yang terlapisi _eyeliner_ itu.

.

Dan puncaknya malam itu, sudah tengah malam dan ponsel Jungkook bergetar berkali-kali dengan _caller_ yang sama. _Tae-hyung._

"_Hallo? Hyung ada apa?" _Jungkook bisa mendengar nafas berat dari ujung sana.

"_Jungkook-ah, aku membutuhkanmu..." _jantung Jungkook berdebar kencang, sangat kencang, ia bahagia bercampur sedih, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas nafas berat itu dan suara bergetar gamang itu, Jungkook sangat mengetahuinya.

Taehyung baru saja _disakiti._

.

.

.

_**Does it Make Sense?**_

.

Jika Jungkook adalah orang yang peka dengan sekitar, maka Taehyung adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak peka. Setelah malam ia berakhir dengan Yoongi ia habiskan dengan minum bersama Jungkook, Taehyung memilih berjalan tak tentu arah keesokan paginya. Padahal itu sedang musim dingin.

Pikiran Taehyung kacau. Ia tak pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya. Namun, Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ada orang yang diam-diam mengikuti kemana ia pergi hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan hal yang bisa mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Dan orang itu akan berhenti mengikuti Taehyung ketika Taehyung sampai dirumahnya lagi dengan selamat tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Dia Jungkook.

.

.

.

2 bulan setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung kembali pergi kuliah. Ia jadi mengingat semua yang pernah ia lalui bersama Yoongi, bahkan kemejanya yang pernah Yoongi kenakan tak pernah ia cuci setelahnya, ia sangat menyukai wangi _vanilla_ Yoongi.

Namun apa, yang ia dapati hanya Yoongi yang selalu berduaan dengan Jimin. Ia diiris secara kasat mata setiap melihat itu. Tapi, ia memiliki Jungkook yang kini berpredikat sebagai kekasihnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia sudah pernah bilang pada Jungkook bahwa Jungkook hanya akan menjadi pelampiasannya jika ia terus seperti ini.

Tapi, Jungkook hanya menggeleng lucu dan tersenyum. _"Tak apa, hyung. Setidaknya kau memiliki tempat untuk sedikit berbagi. Jika kau merasa kesakitan, bagilah denganku_ _hyung. Tak apa..."_ begitulah kira-kira yang Jungkook ucapkan saat itu.

Perasaan Taehyung menghangat, ia bisa merasakan ketulusan Jungkook, namun ia tak bisa merasakan apapun setelah itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Yoongi, berpikir untuk membencinya saja Taehyung tak bisa, apalagi melakukannya.

.

.

.

Hari penghujan, mengingatkan Jungkook pada hari putusnya Taehyung dan Yoongi hari dimana Taehyung mengajak Jungkook minum-minum dan mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tak pernah menyangka ia telah menjadi bagian dari hidup Taehyung, padahal dulu ia hanya _stalker_ terbesar Taehyung.

Walaupun Jungkook hanya jadi pelampiasan, ia berpikir Taehyung adalah yang paling tersakiti disini, dan Jungkook rela menjadi sandarannya. Rela mendengar semua curahan hati Taehyung, Taehyung bahkan pernah _hangover_ dipangkuan Jungkook namun Jungkook dengan sabar mencuci mulut dan wajah Taehyung, menggantikan bajunya dan menemaninya tidur.

Walaupun keesokan paginya, Taehyung hanya akan menyapa Jungkook seadanya, tersenyum seperti biasa, tanpa ada kata-kata lain. Jungkook tak pernah menganggap Taehyung jahat, ia bahkan sangat senang bahkan jika Taehyung hanya menyapanya.

Taehyung selalu keluar rumah dari pagi hingga menjelang malam, ia tak peduli musim apa, ia hanya melakukannya karena satu nama; Yoongi. Namun Jungkook sangat sabar menghadapinya, ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu Taehyung sangat tersakiti, ia mengerti.

Jungkook, tak sadarkah kau bahwa kaulah yang paling menderita?

.

.

.

Sore itu masih musim hujan, Jungkook datang ke rumah Taehyung seperti biasa untuk mengeceknya, namun ia tak menemukan Taehyung disana. Jadilah ia membawa payung dan mencari Taehyung.

Kaki mungil Jungkook berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang membawa payung berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Sama seperti Jungkook, bahkan Jungkook sudah terengah-engah. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti ditaman kecil disekitar pemukiman Taehyung. Ia menemukan Taehyung yang sedang menatap langit, seolah menantangnya. Jungkook tersenyum miris, terutama saat ia melihat kotak segiempat merah yang berisikan cincin berpermata hitam ditangan Taehyung.

Jungkook meremas kuat tangkai payung ditangannya.

Ia mengikuti arah tatapan Taehyung, dengan jelas ia melihat Yoongi dan Jimin dibawah satu payung dan berjalan menjauhi taman itu.

_Alasan yang sama._

Saat Jungkook yakin Taehyung sudah memasukkan kembali kotak itu kedalam sakunya, ia setengah berlari ke arah Taehyung.

"_T-Tae-hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Astagah! Kau basah kuyup, hyung.." _Jungkook berucap sekaget mungkin, seolah-olah ia baru saja berdiri disana. Padahal kenyataannya suaranya bergetar karena ia menahan tangis.

Ia bisa melihat cengiran khas Taehyung yang membuatnya tak bisa berdiri. Wajah pucat seperti itu dengan cengiran, yang benar saja. Jungkook langsung mengarahkan payungnya untuk menaungi Taehyung. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh kurus lelaki pujaannya itu.

"_Kau bisa sakit, hyung"_ Jungkook bisa mendengar Taehyung menggemeretukkan giginya, ia bisa merasakan Taehyung bergetar. Jungkook melingkarkan lengan Taehyung dipundaknya dan ia memeapah Taehyung perlahan dengan sebelah tangannya tetap memegang payung untuk menaungi Taehyung tanpa perduli dengan dirinya sendiri yang sudah basah kuyup.

.

Jungkook membuka baju Taehyung dan membawa Taehyung ke _bathtube _yang sudah ia isi dengan air panas, lalu ia mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut Taehyung. Dan ia menggunakan handuk lain untuk mengompres Taehyung.

Jungkook melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Ia terisak saat melakukannya. Taehyung tidak tahu betapa Jungkook sangat menyayanginya.

Saat Jungkook hendak ke dapur membawa handuk basah itu dan akan membuatkan Taehyung teh panas, suara serak dan berat Taehyung menahannya.

"_Jungkook-ah, keringkan badanmu, dan ganti bajumu..."_ Jungkook seperti ingin terbang melayang menembus atap rumah Taehyung. Ia pikir tak akan pernah mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya lagi, Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya. Lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur.

.

.

Jungkook sudah menyiapkan baju yang ia anggap hangat untuk Taehyung setelah ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju Taehyung yang ia ambil secara acak.

Ia mengeringkan badan Taehyung yang masih pucat walaupun tidak sepucat tadi, memakaikan baju Taehyung dan membaringkan Taehyung di kasurnya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala Taehyung dan membantu Taehyung untuk meminum teh hangat yang sudah ia buatkan tadi.

Setelahnya, ia kembali mengompres Taehyung dan menarik kursi meja nakas Taehyung untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Taehyung dan meremasnya pelan berusaha untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya yang tidak seberapa karena ia juga sedang kedinginan.

.

Jungkook hampir saja tertidur jika suara serak itu kembali memanggil namanya.

"_Jungkook-ah..."_ ah, betapa Jungkook menyukai suara berat dan serak itu memanggil namanya. Tapi, Jungkook khawatir dengan demam Taehyung yang masih tinggi dan wajahnya yang masih pucat.

"_Ne, ada apa hyung?" _Jungkook tersenyum menaikkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu dan menatap lurus manik mata lelaki tampan pujaannya itu.

Jungkook bisa melihat pancaran sedih dan merasa bersalah Taehyung tujukan padanya. Tatapan yang biasa ia berikan pada Yoongi, sekarang ia gunakan untuk menatap Jungkook.

"_Maafkan aku..."_ lirih Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Ia merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat.

"_Tak apa hyung... aku memang tak bisa menggantikan posisinya. Namun, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri hyung. Kau juga menyakitiku..." _entah apa yang mendorong Jungkook untuk mengucapkan itu, namun Jungkook tetap berusaha tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya akan ia berikan pada Taehyung.

Dan perasaan Jungkook kembali menghangat saat melihat Taehyung membalas senyumnya, _"Terimakasih, Jungkook..." _mengucapkan dua hal yang membuat Jungkook berbunga lalu beralih memeluk tubuh namja tampan itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tae-hyung..."_

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

Jelek ya? Garing kan? Ga nyambung banget ama yang sebelumnya -_-

Okeh, anggap saja ini sequel dari Doesn't Make Sense. Dan ini sangat membutuhkan komentar dari para readers sekalian. Hehe xD gomawo *deep bow*

Gomawo buat yg udah baca nd review ff gaje saya sebelumnya *deep bow egen* #pelukin


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Make Sense**_

Sequel Bagian 2. END.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance.

Length: 1 – Oneshoot – Complete

Pair: Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

**Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

**It's BTS TaeKook FANFICTION!**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook berlari-lari kecil ke rumah Taehyung dengan tangan yang penuh dengan belanjaan. Ia tak mau begitu memaksakan Taehyung dengan perasaannya, ia tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**Ting.. Dong..**

CKLEK

"Ah, Jungkookie... wah, belanjaanmu banyak sekali" sapa Taehyung pada Jungkook yang tenggelam dengan belanjaannya sendiri.

Ah, Jungkook senang sekali mendengar panggilan barunya itu, dan senyuman tulus seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Ehehe, persediaan makananmu sudah hampir habis, hyung. Tadi aku mampir sebentar ke supermarket sekalian berbelanja untukmu.." jawab Jungkook dan berjalan ke arah dapur setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Taehyung.

"Woah, gomawo~ Jungkookie..." Taehyung berdiri di sisi Jungkook dengan cengirannya menatap Jungkook yang tengah mengabsen seluruh belanjaannya takut jika ada barang penting yang tidak sempat ia beli. _Calon istri yang baik_.

Ini sudah 5 bulan setelah Taehyung sakit saat itu, dan Taehyung bisa sedikit demi sedikit menerima kehadiran Jungkook didalam hidup juga hatinya. Bukan waktu yang cepat bagi mereka untuk bisa saling menerima seperti ini...

.

"Kau mau ku masakkan apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang masih tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apapun, _chagi_. Selama itu buatanmu, pasti enak..." oh, oh, Jungkook ingin sekali rasanya terbang mengelilingi apartment Taehyung jika ia bisa. Pipi gembil itu merona, Jungkook tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

Perlu diketahui, semenjak Taehyung mulai menerima dirinya, ia mengetahui satu fakta lagi dari diri Taehyung; Taehyung itu penggombal _ulung_.

"Aish, apaan sih..." Jungkook nyaris tergagap, ia bisa mendengar tawa Taehyung setelah ia mengucapkan itu. Jungkook sangat menyukai tawa Taehyung.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya Jungkook menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Taehyung.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan makan mereka, Jungkook dan Taehyung memilih duduk di sofa dengan Taehyung yang masih sibuk mencari acara yang bisa mereka tonton.

"Aish, _jinjja_... apa tak ada acara TV yang bagus lagi selain ini... ini... dan ini..." Taehyung hampir saja membanting remote TV itu setelah menggonta-ganti channelnya hingga berulang dichannel pertama saat ia menyalakan TV itu.

Jungkook menertawainya. Tawa Jungkook itu manis, Taehyung akui itu. Hingga ia senang sekali membuat _namja_ manis yang memiliki _bunny-teeth_ itu tertawa.

"Puas menertawaiku, hm?" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook yang membuat pipi putih Jungkook jadi merona hebat.

"Aku belum puas menertawaimu, buat aku tertawa lagi..." tapi Jungkook dengan seringai cantik dan wajah memerahnya menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat dan itu cukup membuat Taehyung nyaris tersedak melihat seringai cantik itu.

"Hee, kau pikir aku ini badut, _eoh_?" Taehyung yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Jungkook, menyimpan seringai kecil dibibir _kissable_-nya.

"Oh, memangnya sekarang Tae-hyung sudah bekerja sebagai badut? Professional sekali tanpa _make-up_ pun Tae-hyung sudah bekerja dengan baik! _Daebak_.." Jungkook memasang wajah seriusnya pada Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung nyaris terperangah mendengar ucapan Jungkook tadi. _Badut katanya?_

"Pffth— hahahahaha... wajahmu hyung. Astagah, lucu sekali... hhahaha. Pantas saja, kau terlihat sangat profesional hyung" Jungkook kembali tertawa melihat _jawdrop_ Taehyung bahkan sekarang sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia tak menyangka kehidupannya dengan Taehyung bisa berubah semanis ini. Sisi lain Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook semakin mencintainya.

"Hee... mari kita lihat apa yang bisa badut ini lakukan untuk penonton kesayangannya..." _smirk_ Taehyung terlihat semakin jelas di bibirnya. Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar saat melihat _badut lapar_ dihadapannya.

Mengingat kata badut, Jungkook ingin tertawa lagi. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat Taehyung mendorong pundaknya hingga ia terbaring disofa dan mengunci pergerakan Jungkook dengan Taehyung diatasnya.

"T-Tae-hyung... a-apa yang—"

"_Ssshh..._ bukankah kau mau melihat apa yang badut tampan ini bisa lakukan pada penonton kesayangannya?" Jungkook bergidik, ia kembali menelan kasar salivanya saat melihat _smirk_ Taehyung semakin melebar. Meski begitu, Jungkook bisa merasakan pipinya memanas merasakan nafas hangat Taehyung menerpa wajahnya.

Taehyung yang melihat wajah Jungkook yang hampir seperti kepiting rebus semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook.

Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas Jungkook berubah menjadi nafas gugup. Taehyung terkekeh dalam hati. Ia melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Jungkook dan menyusuri lekuk tubuh Jungkook dan berhenti dipinggangnya.

Hampir saja Jungkook meloloskan desahannya menggilai sentuhan Taehyung kalau ia tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Hmm..." Taehyung bergumam rendah saat melihat Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat ia meremas pelan pinggang ramping itu. Jungkook juga sudah melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whahahahahahaha... hhahahaha..." Taehyung berakhir dengan menggelitiki pinggang Jungkook hingga Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia meremas kuat bahu Taehyung saat Taehyung dengan semangat menggelitik pinggangnya dan terus tertawa.

Hingga Taehyung lelah sendiri dengan kegiatannya dan tawa mereka yang masih beradu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Bagaimana, hm? Badut ini profesional sekali 'kan?" Taehyung masih berada diatas Jungkook namun kali ini ia hanya menyangga dirinya dengan sikutnya sendiri. Lututnya sudah kram sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya.

Jungkook merona, ia tersenyum manis. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Taehyung yang kencang dan debaran jantungnya sendiri yang tak kalah kencang.

.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jungkook pada Taehyung yang masih menstabilkan pernafasannya.

"Kenapa, hm?" Taehyung menatap lekat manik hitam Jungkook dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan sayang pada hidung Jungkook.

"Terimakasih sudah menerimaku dalam hidupmu..." ucap Jungkook, matanya sudah tenggelam dengan tatapan tajam dan tegas Taehyung.

"Terimakasih untukmu juga, _chagi_... karena telah kembali membawa hidupku yang ceria dengan tawa manismu itu..." Jungkook kembali merona pekat. Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya, ia merambatkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap surai hitam lembut milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hahh... aku bahagia hyung... sangat bahagia." Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasakan elusan lembut Taehyung. Lalu kembali menyelami manik Taehyung dan menaikkan kedua tangannya di belakang Taehyung. Memeluknya manja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Taehyung.

"Teruslah bahagia, _chagi_... buat aku bahagia dengan kebahagiaanmu..." Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya dengan meremas kuat kaus belakang Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung terus mengelus surai lembut itu dan menghirup wanginya disana.

.

.

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jungkook dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ditelinga Jungkook.

"Buat aku mencintaimu sepenuhnya, Jeon Jungkook..." Jungkook mengerang tertahan mendengar suara itu semakin merendah dan membuatnya bergidik.

"Hmm... Tae-hyung..." Jungkook bergumam saat merasakan sesuatu yang empuk membasahi daun telinganya.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan nyengir dihadapan Jungkook, membuat _mood_ Jungkook langsung menurun drastis yang tadinya sedang menikmati—_ekhm_—perlakuannya.

"Apa sih?!" Jungkook kembali meremas kuat pundak Taehyung saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan cengiran seperti orang bodoh itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku..." tapi ia mulai tenggelam pada manik itu lagi saat Taehyung sudah menajamkan pandangannya.

Jungkook jadi merasa terus menerus jatuh cinta pada Taehyung hanya karena perubahan sifatnya yang bisa terbilang sangat cepat itu. Dalam hitungan detik Taehyung bisa merubah _mood_nya, dan itu bagus.

"Be-Berjanji apa?" Jungkook tergagap.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak akan pernah membuatku menyesal pernah mengenalmu dan menerimamu dalam hidupku..." ucap Taehyung dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan surai Taehyung.

"Aku takkan pernah melakukan itu. Aku takkan pernah membuatmu merasakan kembali apa yang pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, hyung. Karena itu juga akan menyakitiku..." ucap Jungkook dengan lembut. Taehyung jadi luluh dan ikut tersenyum.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mengecup lembut bibir _pinkish_ Jungkook lalu melumatnya dengan lembut tidak menuntut. Membuat Jungkook nyaman dan perlahan namun pasti ia membalas perlakuan Taehyung pada bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." ucap Jungkook disela-sela pagutan mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu Jungkook. Buat aku merasakan itu lebih dari ini..."

.

.

.

_**END.**_

.

.

.

Heloo? Apa kabar kalian semuaa? *gajelas*

Maaf kalo cerita ini abal, dan gak mutu plus ga nyambung T-T *bow*

Ini sengaja aku satuin di _Does it Make Sense? _tapi sebagai sequel. Ini bukan chaptered.

Saya gak kuat bikin chaptered takutnya ngegantung dan ga bisa disambung lagi *dibuang*

Aku pen buat sequel MinYoon-nya ntar disatuin juga di _Doesn't Make Sense _tapi, masih ada dalam benak doang kok #slap

Oke, sekian bacotan ga penting saya. Saya butuh review dan komentar kalian untuk membangun hehe xD gomawo *deep bow*


End file.
